


Late Night Devil, Put Your Hands On Me

by Ineffable_Idiot



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Aziraphale Is Too Horny To Function, Aziraphale doesn't have an effort, Blushing, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Frottage, GODDAMMIT MARY get OUT, Grinding, He/Him Pronouns For Aziraphale (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), In a way, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pining while fucking, Scene: The Wall Slam in Tadfield Manor (Good Omens), Semi-Public Sex, Stopping Time, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Idiot/pseuds/Ineffable_Idiot
Summary: The feeling of love works somewhat as an aphrodisiac for angels, and when Crowley and Aziraphale search Tadfield Manor for clues to find the Antichrist, the air is practically dripping with it. Aziraphale's efforts to keep his sudden arousal under control end up going pear-shaped after Crowley takes an attempted compliment the wrong way.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 224
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Late Night Devil, Put Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this kinkmeme prompt,](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/4446.html?thread=3261790) and a line from another prompt that I can't seem to find. The line was something along the lines of "Angels can sense love, and it makes them really horny" which felt like it would go hand-in-hand with the other prompt.
> 
> Title is a line from "Teeth" by 5 Seconds of Summer.

"Um, are you sure this is the right place? This doesn't look like a hospital." Aziraphale questioned upon closing the passenger door of Crowley's car. And he had a point. The establishment they'd arrived at gave off the impression of a manor more than anything clinical. Side by side, him and Crowley were about to enter under the stone archway, when Aziraphale froze with a gasp.

His hand flew up to his chest. A sensation, familiar, but altogether new and very _potent_ surrounded the place, sparking a feeling inside him he'd long since thought he'd gotten used to. He'd been dealing with it since the Beginning, humans would give off the emotion, and he'd feel it coming from Crowley each time they met up throughout the years, but he couldn't recall it ever feeling so _strong_. It blossomed deep inside him, spreading warm all throughout his body before settling and tingling pleasantly in his abdomen.

 _"Oh_... It feels loved."

Crowley looked around, visibly confused. "No, it's definitely the place. What do you mean 'loved'?"

 _Of course,_ Aziraphale thought, _Crowley must not be able to sense love like angels can. Oh, but how to explain it...?_ Sure, he could tell Crowley that the emotion of love could be physically felt by angels, but then he would have to explain the consequence it had on them, that love left angels uncontrollably aroused. That would hardly be appropriate, especially not for the task at hand.

"I mean the opposite of when you say 'I don't like this place, it feels spooky'."

"I don't ever say that. I like spooky, big spooky fan, me." Crowley said, turning to get back to their endeavor for the Antichrist. "Let's go talk to some nuns."

They'd barely crossed under the archway when both beings were quite violently thrown off guard. Crowley yelled out in alarm as he flailed backwards, and a red stain that hadn't existed before now adorned the front of his clothes. Aziraphale reached back to his shoulder to see what had hit them, expecting to see red on his coat too. He pulled his hand in front of him to find...

"Blue?"

Crowley examined his own hand. "Oh, it's paint." 

Aziraphale's heart sank at the realization, but had no time to respond before a man in a protective getup showed up with an exasperated expression.

"You've both been hit," the man said obviously. "I don't know what you think you're playing at -"

He was abruptly cut off by Crowley nonchalantly shifting into a more demonic form to tell the man to bugger off. The human had reacted accordingly for someone who absolutely hadn't expected that, but Aziraphale hardly paid any mind, busy mourning over his now ruined coat.

"Well, that was fun."

"Well, yes, fun for _you_. Look at the state of this coat!" Aziraphale exclaimed. "I've kept this in tip-top condition for over 180 years, now I'll never get this stain out." The angel was so put out over it that he'd almost tuned out the effects the area was having on him. That is, until Crowley bit his lip while examining the blue paint coating Aziraphale's shoulder. The action sent butterflies fluttering throughout Aziraphale's stomach, and was more than a little distracting.

"You could miracle it away," Crowley pointed out.

"Yes, but," Aziraphale hesitated, trying to reel himself back to reality and appear as though he hadn't been intently staring at the demon's mouth. "I would always know the stain was there." He tilted his shoulder to prove his point of just how awful this blue ordeal was. "Underneath, I mean." 

_Oh, that was good,_ he figured. No way to tell he'd been thinking about anything else. 

Behind his glasses, Crowley looked the angel up and down as he leaned in close enough for Aziraphale to feel the warmth radiating off him. Or was that heat just from the flush blooming on Aziraphale's cheeks at the sudden proximity? Crowley pursed his lips, and Aziraphale's heart began pounding, the urge to move up to meet him in the middle with his own lips thrumming powerfully under his skin.

There was the familiar _whoosh_ of a miracle being used, and both red and blue paint evaporated from their clothes, leaving not a trace of a stain to be found.

"Oh," Aziraphale chirped, focusing how kind it was of Crowley to remove the paint instead of how much he found himself longing to kiss him. "Thank you." 

He strode around the demon, picking up the gun the unconscious human had dropped and inspecting it, as way to keep his mind off where his thoughts had drifted off to.

It was an interesting piece of machinery, and he told Crowley as much. He didn't expect Crowley to turn the comment around to what his head offices' opinion on guns was, nor did he expect Crowley's delighted grin after his response. That was a grin Aziraphale knew too well, it was the grin that meant Crowley had a particularly mischievous idea.

Aziraphale moved to catch up with him and ask what on Earth he was plotting at a time like this, and stifled a whine. 

While he didn't currently have an effort, the area where one would be felt as sensitive as if he were wearing one. The seam in his trousers brushed along the skin between his legs with each step he took, maintaining that steady buzz of desire, but giving no hint of satisfaction.

He took a shaky breath, clenched his jaw, and followed Crowley into the manor. There was absolutely no time to be this horny, so he would just ignore it.

Like most things, that would be easier said than done.

They entered the building, and the love interwoven within the air weighed thicker and heavier than it had been outside. For Aziraphale, it was as if his every heartbeat sent the love coursing through his veins, every breath he took filled his lungs with the feeling. Whereas Crowley...

"Wonder where the nuns went," the demon mused, skimming over an informational pamphlet before tossing it aside.

Aziraphale glanced back to where the pamphlet had landed less than a foot away from a litter basket. _Now really, Crowley. That is quite uncalled-_

His gaze inadvertently drifted from the paper to the hypnotic sway of Crowley's hips, completely derailing his train of thought and paving the way for a new, considerably more lustful one. The thought of how those hips might feel writhing over the needy place amid his own, how the legs attached to them would wrap around him and pull him closer than close would allow...

A young lady dressed similarly to the man outside came running up to them, and Aziraphale all but physically shook himself out of his trance. He needed to _pull it together,_ already.

Crowley snapped up a miracle and the lady scurried down the hall they'd just come from, seeming confused at their presence. To Aziraphale's horror, the noises outside from... whatever the humans were doing changed to the swift echoes of explosions.

"What the hell did you just do?" 

"Nyuh," Crowley shrugged, that smirk having returned. "They wanted real guns so I gave them what they wanted."

Aziraphale's face fell, and he peered out the nearest window as the two rounded a corner down a new hallway. The humans didn't even appear to notice that they now wielded lethal weapons. He opened his mouth to protest, but Crowley was still strolling down the corridor, searching for anything that could lead them to the Antichrist. 

"There are people out there shooting at each other," he fretted, hurrying to catch up and loathing how the effects of the area kept welling up inside him.

The demon did stop for a moment, but only to kick open a door and wildly over-analyze Aziraphale's earlier stance on guns and humans using them. When nothing was to be found on the other side of the threshold, Crowley carried on down the hall, a proud swagger in his step that had no right to be so seductive.

Aziraphale went still.

"They're _murdering_ each other," he stated, not only in exasperation at Crowley, but also to himself and his incessant indecent thoughts.

Crowley paused, swiveling around on his heel to face Aziraphale, and the love in their vicinity pulsed a little stronger. 

_"No,_ they aren't," he conceded. "No one's killing anyone, they're all having miraculous escapes. It wouldn't be any fun otherwise."

Aziraphale blinked in disbelief. Another peep out the window proved that everyone was miraculouslyfine. A satisfied sigh burst out of him, the corners of his mouth curving up. Now, _there_ was the demon he knew and loved - not that he'd ever admit to the latter if any angel asked.

"You know, Crowley," he began, carefully approaching the demon until the feeling of love was almost stifling. "I've always said that deep down, you really are quite a nice..."

Before Aziraphale could get another word out, he found himself pinned to the wall behind him, Crowley's fists roughly clutching the lapels of his coat. Crowley's body collided with his own, hitting the spot that had been demanding attention since they arrived, and Aziraphale couldn't help but rock his hips forward for more.

_"Crowley..."_

The demon in question froze, an angry denial of Aziraphale's compliment dead on his tongue, strangled off into a startled "Nngk".

Time seemed to stand still as both beings processed what just happened. A coil of humiliation tightened and mingled with the unsated desire in the pit of Aziraphale's stomach, seen by Crowley as a bright flush on the angel's cheeks.

_"What-?"_

"I, oh dear, I - I'm sorry," Aziraphale stammered, trying in vain to squirm out of his friend's grasp, but only succeeding in creating more friction between his legs. "The... _ahh..._ love here is so, it's everywhere, andit's so much, Crowley, _please_."

Crowley's gaze flicked down to where their bodies met, and his eyes widened in understanding. He leaned back just enough to no longer be touching, evoking a whimper from the angel at the loss of contact. 

"You... it's making you want to...?"

Aziraphale squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, embarrassed out of his mind and not knowing what to say. His body wanted to keep rubbing against Crowley's, to soothe the aching arousal that refused to settle down, but he'd let his restraint slip too much already.

"I tried to ignore it," his voice was small as he tried to explain himself. "I've always been able to before, but I can't seem to help myself." Aziraphale's pulse pounded in his ears as he waited for Crowley to respond, or shove away, or resume time, or _anything._ Anything but the stunned silence he was getting from him now.

"Before?" Crowley implored.

"You know, whenever I'm with you."

A series of jumbled up noises came out of Crowley, not that Aziraphale could pinpoint why at the moment. All Aziraphale could think was that he wouldn't be able to resist much longer if Crowley didn't let him go.

He shifted to the side, only to have Crowley tighten his grip, keeping him still. 

"Now hang on, angel." Crowley's voice lowered, no longer shocked by the current situation, and _oh,_ if that didn't make Aziraphale's knees go weak. "Let me see if I've got this right. You've been secretly lusting around me for centuries, and your little libido gets too much to handle right when I need you and your help the most?"

Aziraphale gulped and lowered his head, blushing even pinker. "I know, it's so terribly inappropriate, I'm sorry." 

Crowley hummed thoughtfully. "If I give you what you want, can you get it back under control?" he murmured, rolling his hips so the angel could feel his hard effort through the inconvenient layers of clothes.

A shaky moan escaped Aziraphale's lips as he braced his palms on the wall behind him, having expected anything but that. Not that he had any complaints, of course. 

"I think so," he gasped, helplessly rutting against that bulge in Crowley's jeans. The feel of having something against him at last was delightful, but it wasn't quite enough. Maybe if he wrapped his legs around the demon's waist and moved, he could reach the more sensitive point further under him...

Crowley pulled away once again, much to Aziraphale's growing desperation. One of his hands let go of Aziraphale's lapels and drifted down to unzip his trousers. "You're sure you want this?" 

Hoping beyond hope that Heaven wasn't currently paying much attention to him, Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, please Crowley."

"Excellent." A hiss crept into Crowley's voice as he forced his waistband down enough for his cock to spring free.

"Oh, goodness," Aziraphale said softly, gazing down ravenously at the demon's effort. Crowley's face flushed under the attention, not that the angel noticed or minded. 

"Spread your legs for me."

Drawing his brow together and whimpering at how utterly exciting it was to hear Crowley say that, Aziraphale hesitantly obeyed, thighs parting. Crowley wasted no time in pushing the head of his cock through the gap between them, until their bodies pressed solidly against one another.

Neither being moved for a moment, both lost in how overwhelming their situation had become. Aziraphale could just barely make out Crowley's half-lidded eyes through the tint of his glasses.

"Y'know, you can - _mmnh_ -move." Crowley shakily released the coat, grabbing onto Aziraphale's shoulders. "'f you like."

Aziraphale took a trembling breath, the love in the air pulsing thick all around them. Placing his hands around Crowley's waist, he ground down, eyes rolling back at the sensation that came with it. He repeated the motion a little harder, and Crowley buried his face in the crook of the angel's neck to muffle a loud moan. A shiver ran down his spine at the feeling of Crowley touching him from head to toe. For so long now, they'd held each other at an excruciating distance, to be suddenly pressed together in such an intimate way, there was no way he'd be able to not want this with his friend again.

He continued grinding on Crowley's cock, progressively getting faster with his movements. He felt Crowley's lips brush over his neck, and almost yelped at the ticklish sensation.

"As I was sssaying before I was ssso pleasantly interrupted, I am _not_ niccce." 

It took a moment for Aziraphale to realize that was the reason they'd gotten into this position in the first place.

"Y-yes you are," he objected through breathless moans. "You're doing _this_ for me, aren't you? I'd say that's terribly kind..."

 _"Shut it!"_ Crowley growled, though the way he shuddered at Aziraphale's words betrayed that his denial was a façade. "I'm not, 'm... _not!"_ He thrust up against Aziraphale hard, as if that would illustrate his point. Really, it did the exact opposite. It instead sent a white-hot sense of bliss through the root of their very essence, and caused a small crack in the wall.

The angel keened, jaw going slack. His hands scrambled for purchase in Crowley's clothes, settling with his fingers dug into the back of his friend's shirt. _"_ _Crowley_ _,_ do that again!"

Crowley's head rolled back as he repeated what he'd done, hitting Aziraphale's most sensitive spot. 

_"Yes! Ohh, Crowley!"_ He could feel Crowley's effort soaking a damp patch in his trousers, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. His whole body screamed for more, more, _more._

 _"Angel,_ don't, I don't think I can... _Ngk!_ Hold time much longer..." 

"That's alright, just please, please, don't stop." Without thinking twice, he added, "My dearest."

As soon as the endearment reached Crowley's ears, the demon clasped his hand over his mouth in a silent scream, cumming hard between Aziraphale's thighs.

Watching as Crowley's face broke with pleasure, Aziraphale felt that yearning to kiss him return with a vengeance. He was so close, all he'd have to do was tilt his head ever so slightly. 

Before he could decide whether or not to go through with it, Crowley came to his senses enough to shove his hips up the moment Aziraphale gyrated down, and finally, _finally_ , the tension that had been building inside him spilled out in a wave of ecstasy. The angel's vision went blank, noises that might have been moans or an attempt at Crowley's name falling from his lips.

It was bright and beautiful and perfect, it was... Torture.

A terrible realization dawned over him as the pleasure subsided. The demon in his arms still trembling from aftershocks was only doing so because of some silly angelic lust. Crowley had no idea of the full extent of Aziraphale's feelings for him, did he? He didn't know how much their little tryst had really meant to Aziraphale. That Aziraphale wanted to stop Armageddon singlehandedly for a chance to do this again, but to show _h_ _is_ love for the demon rather than to drown out somebody else's.

Crowley needed to know. He had to tell him before it was too late. 

"Uhm, Crowley? I -"

"Excuse me gentlemen," an unfamiliar voice called out. "Sorry to break up an intimate moment."

Both beings looked up in alarm. Crowley's grasp on time had given out and the world resumed, forcing Aziraphale to repress his feelings once more.

**Author's Note:**

> "How many interpretations of this scene are you gonna write?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> In my defense, there's a lot that can be done with this scene, and I've been put on this earth to do it all. I don't make the rules, I just follow them with glee.


End file.
